


Star Wars

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Oh oh oh, maybe one where Reader has never watched the films and Dean sets out a whole day with like a plan and outline on how to watch em and stuff?





	Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh oh oh, maybe one where Reader has never watched the films and Dean sets out a whole day with like a plan and outline on how to watch em and stuff?

Wars? _Any_ of them?” He asked, sounding shocked, and a bit offended. 

You stopped what you were doing and looked at your boyfriend. “Nope.” You shrugged. The only reason it came up was because he was bitching about the choice of actor to play Han Solo, and you had no opinion. Then you’d admitted to him you’d never watched any of the films. “Never had any interest, and to be honest, I’m surprised you seem so upset about it.” You smirked. “They aren’t westerns, babe.” You giggled. 

He made you jump when he shot off the bed, pointing to you. “I’m going to fix this travesty. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be naming our kids after them.” You cocked an eyebrow at his outburst, making him blush. “I got carried away!” He said dramatically before walking out of the room you shared together, leaving you confused. 

* * *

Sitting at dinner with the boys that night, Dean was typing away on the laptop. “Uh, Dean, your burger is looking lonely.” Sam teased. 

Dean was unphased. “So. It takes 15 hours and 27 minutes to watch all the Star Wars movies.” He started, glancing at you. “That doesn’t factor in bathroom breaks, and food runs.” He added. “I would guess that would bring us closer to 18 or so.” Hearing him sound so focused and into it was kinda hot. In a geeky kinda way. Sam was intrigued by his brother’s interest, and let him continue. “Now, I’ve spent the day researching the best order to watch the films in. I thought it best to watch it in the order of release.” 

You chuckled. “You…How long have you been working on this?” 

“Hours.” He grinned, showing you the screen of the laptop. “Oh, it’s planned, baby.” He sounded so proud. “I’m gonna be making a snack run so we’ve got all the good stuff- chips, popcorn, soda, you name it.” 

Sam looked over at you, amused. “You wanna tell him you’ve never seen Lord of the Rings, or should I?” When the pair of you looked at Dean, his eyes were wide.


End file.
